


夏のせい

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：牛岛若利x及川彻*Note：及单方性转（青城陪着转）|及超级喜欢牛，恋爱脑，又嗲又作，甜甜蜜蜜2333333|我流地摊儿言情！
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	夏のせい

01

“你就不能坦白点，承认你喜欢牛若么？”  
“我才没有喜欢小牛若！这是为了打探情报！”  
“打探情报你打探男排？”  
“那、那可是全国三大Ace啊！小岩难道不想看看么？！”  
“不想。”  
说实话，岩泉不懂及川到底还在挣扎什么，她之所以没当选全日最可爱女高中生是因为她没报名，而她至今没能和牛岛成功交往就怪她不肯主动告白，竟嘴硬找些可笑的借口。  
“嘁！小岩，快点啦！”  
岩泉被她催着又加快了脚步。  
当然，也怪牛岛迟钝，但凡是个男的，和及川偶然对视都要蠢蠢欲动，他愣是前前后后和青城打过几十场了，也没意识到场场看台上都有个目光炙热的美少女，连白鸟泽的拉拉队都眼熟及川了，两边甚至因为“啧，又是那个青城的校花，来干嘛，真讨厌”起过冲突，结局是及川扭头笑眯眯地回“不是青城校花哦，是宫城县花，谢谢”。  
及川拖着岩泉一路飞奔到男排训练的体育馆，临到门口反而放缓了脚步，对着手机前置摄像头理了理头发，才一副“路过”的闲散姿态走进去。  
最先注意到二楼看台的是天童，马上笑嘻嘻地凑到正要走去底线的牛岛旁边嘀嘀咕咕：“每次都来呢，是在看谁吧，那个及川。”  
牛岛迅速抬头扫了一眼，果然在，又扭头看了看球网对面的青城男队，不是很明白：正式赛就算了，连训练赛也看么？  
他仍是面无表情地走到底线外，一如往常地在哨响后将手中的排球上抛，助跑、起跳、击球，动作流畅利落，却出乎意料地下网失分。  
“抱歉。”牛岛抬抬手朝队友示意，收到几声“don't mind”，和天童故意后仰着头调侃他：“果然有在介意呢，若利君~”  
从各方各面来讲，牛岛的反应一向耿直，有就是有，没有就是没有，不会矢口否认，顶多抿着嘴不说话，反而更好理解：就是有在介意，到底是谁如此得她青睐。  
轮到青城发球，白鸟泽组织进攻，二传又是忠实地托了个高球到牛岛手中，以他个人实力击溃拦网。  
及川撇撇嘴，看了一眼那颗落地后继续弹飞好高的排球，冷冰冰地开口评价：“无论怎么看，白鸟泽的打法还是太单一了点。”  
虽然男排和女排在高度、速度、力量上都有着巨大的差距，但也许只有二传是相通的，快攻的时机，横拉的调配，多点的掩护……当然，参与拦网的话就要另当别论了，但及川仍常常会想：如果是我的话，应该能更灵活地运用他吧，总不至于出现像IH全国半决赛上那样Ace体力透支的残局。  
“喂，时间差不多了，再不回去训练，要被骂了。”  
本来就只是在女队训练前匆匆赶来看一眼，及川却还是不甘不愿地扯着岩泉的手臂拖拉，“不要嘛，我们才刚来，怎么就要走了。”  
“少来！你迟到不要连累我！”  
及川也不过是表面上磨蹭一下，毕竟区区牛若，远没有她自己的训练重要，她一边顺着岩泉往外走，一边扭头朝一楼场边的男队经理喊：“xxちやん~之后录像记得拷给我一份啊！！”大半个体育馆都能听到她这句，被男队教练瞪了还嬉皮笑脸地挥手招呼回去。  
“真是的，这个及川……”教练摇摇头长叹了口气，“仗着自己技术好，平常对男队不屑一顾，冷嘲热讽，每次和白鸟泽打比赛倒是来得比谁都积极。”  
“毕竟难得一见嘛，那个全国三大Ace，牛岛若利。”  
确实，两所学校离得不算近，除了像这样偶尔安排的练习赛，每年也就只有IH和春高那几天能碰上，女排比赛又在男排之前，所以每次都是及川故意留下等，才能见到牛岛，花卷看不过眼，推着她去搭话，及川却把退堂鼓打得咚咚响，“不行不行不行，我去说什么呀！”  
“只是去祝贺他县预选首场胜利，不过分吧。”  
这倒确实……  
及川被说得心动，犹犹豫豫地追过去，却刚好撞见牛岛在体育馆门口被一群白鸟泽本校的女生围住，此起彼伏地叫着“若君，恭喜县预选首场胜利”，“若君，辛苦了”，“若君，明天我也会来为你加油的”。  
什么啊，这么有女人缘……  
突然就不想去搭话了，及川转身要走，却没注意一头撞上两个路人。  
“啊，你是青城的那个及川选手吧？果然，近距离看更漂亮了。机会难得，可以交换一下Line么？”  
牛岛远远看到及川一个人从体育馆里跑出来，东张西望的，不知道在找什么……难道是和队友走散了？似乎往自己这边瞄了一眼，又马上转身离开，结果撞上两个别校的男生。牛岛皱了皱眉，正要伸手拨开围在身前的女生过去，就听及川提高了音量，毫不客气地回道：“走开啦，我很忙的，才没空理你们！”接着一甩头发，在那两个男生反应过来之前就走掉了。  
凶巴巴的样子好可爱。  
那些白鸟泽的女生当中突然传出小声的吸气和窃窃私语，“刚刚……若君是笑了吧？”  
花卷和松川见及川面色不善地回来，估计搭话并不顺利，可问她又不肯说，岩泉不耐烦地把背包丢还给本人，“别管她，反正比赛也看完了，我们赶快回去吧。”  
哪想到半夜会遭报应一般接到及川的电话。  
“气死我了！若君？凭什么？！他们很熟嘛？！”  
岩泉打了个呵欠，半睡半醒地联想了一下她到底在讲什么，然后慢悠悠地回：“……肯定比你熟。”  
反正他们就是那种“都是县内有名的选手，绝对都知道对方，却从来没正式打过招呼，所以根本搭不上话”的尴尬关系。  
“气死我了！我要转学去白鸟泽！！”及川越说越激动，踢开被子从床上打了个滚坐起来。  
岩泉仍是懒洋洋的，“你想都不要想。”  
“哼！”  
“说起来，你当初明明也收到了白鸟泽的推荐，为什么没去？”  
“因为白鸟泽的队服看起来就很土气！我不想穿！”  
“噗……”这就很“及川”，岩泉幸灾乐祸地反问她：“现在后悔了不？”  
“我不！！”  
你看，就还嘴硬。  
“那希望你将来在牛岛的婚礼上能终于顺利地和他说上话，最好从现在开始练习说‘百年好合，早生贵子’，免得到时候还是吃螺丝。”  
“呜啊——！小岩，你太过分了！太太太过分了！！”  
那边岩泉在她的鬼哭狼嚎中挂了电话，这边及川狂捶枕头，“讨厌讨厌讨厌！小牛若讨厌！！！”  
“彻，吵死了！快睡！！”  
“呜……”  
被妈妈骂了之后，及川又哭哭唧唧地侧躺着缩回被子里，耳边还是小岩说的那句“百年好合，早生贵子”，可恶，牛若那家伙的确长了张会英年早婚的脸，要怎么办嘛！！！  
好在及川没真等到牛岛结婚，甚至没等太久，但任谁也没想到，他们之间的第一次对话会是这样……  
春高县预选打到半决赛，正赶上及川生理期第一天，三局下来打得她半条命都快没了，还要硬撑着一副没事的样子冲明天决赛要打的对手耀武扬威。  
另一边牛岛正带着白鸟泽男队准备入场，迎面看到青城女队走过来，及川脸色惨白，出了很多汗，刘海湿答答地贴在脸上，显得尤为脆弱。  
听说刚结束的半决赛青城赢得很艰难，估计及川打得相当辛苦吧，他想说点什么，是不是可以祝贺她进入决赛？还是说“明天决赛加油”更好？可她又不认识自己，贸然搭话是不是……擦肩而过的时候，牛岛却突然察觉到什么，没多想直接扭头拦下及川，低头问她：“你受伤了？”  
“啊？没、没有啊。”及川先是一愣，然后觉得特别不真实，那个牛若正一脸担忧地看着自己，个子好高，声音也好好听，衣服上香香的，是什么牌子的柔顺剂么，好想买一样的。  
“抱歉，我好像闻到你身上有血腥味，是不是伤在自己看不到的地方？最好还是去医务室检查一下。”  
及川越听越不对劲，脸跟着涨红起来，最终忍无可忍地打断道：“笨蛋！小牛若笨蛋！！”甩开牛岛气冲冲地走了，剩其他人站在原地面面相觑。  
“完蛋了，及川不会被打击到明天不能出赛吧！”花卷率先反应过来跑去追。  
那边天童表情沉重地拍了拍牛岛的肩膀，“若利君，你这差不多算是出局了吧。”

《夏のせい》01终  
全文未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 除了jcc本人，谁打我也不行！！！2333333333


End file.
